


Luke Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by darlingamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingamidala/pseuds/darlingamidala
Summary: Luke sneaks out of bed on Christmas Eve to look for Santa Claus, and sees something he thinks his Daddy and Papa should know about.





	Luke Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

It was 10:30 pm on Christmas Eve, two hours later than Luke’s bedtime. Leia was still fast asleep, undisturbed by Luke’s attempt to wake her, so he had continued his quest without her. 

Slowly, he opened the door to their bedroom and crept out into the hallway. There were still lights on downstairs, he could tell. He crept slowly down the stairs, and froze on the landing when he saw two figures standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. 

One of them was his mom, and the other he recognized as none other than the very man he had hoped to catch a glimpse of— Santa Claus. 

He crouched down slowly to hide behind the banister and get a better look. His mom was dressed in her favorite blue robe, and she wore her hair down, her curls tumbling over her shoulders. Santa Claus was dressed, well, as Santa Claus. His beard was long and white and curly, but peeking out from beneath his hat, Luke could see that his hair was a sort of copper-y color, kind of like Papa’s. 

His mom had a small smirk on her face as she looked up towards the—oh no—*mistletoe* hanging in the doorway above them. Santa Claus chuckled and put a hand on her waist to pull her in for a kiss, which she leaned into with closed eyes and a pleased hum. “Merry Christmas,” he murmured to her. 

“Happy holidays,” she replied cheekily, tweaking his nose and smiling at him. 

Luke couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Santa Claus was in their house, delivering presents, and eating cookies, and—and kissing Mom?! 

He hurried back up to his room as quietly as possible and climbed back into bed. How could Mom kiss Santa when she had both Dad *and* Papa that she could kiss any time she wanted?! How could she do that to them?!

 

~~~~~~

 

On Christmas morning, Anakin and Obi-wan sat down on the couch as the twins rushed to the fireplace to find their stockings. Leia was already seated on Anakin’s lap and digging through her bounty of chocolate coins and small toys. Luke clambered onto the couch and snuggled up between his fathers. 

He started to reach into his stocking, and then remembered he had important news. And mom was in the other room getting breakfast around, so now was the perfect time. 

Luke’s expression was as serious as his baby face could manage. “I know you said we weren’t supposed to stay up late and wait for Santa…”

Both men nodded their heads. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, and Luke looked abashed in response, squeezing his eyes shut as he rushed through the rest of his sentence in an urgent whisper: “but I did it anyway, and I know I shouldn’t have but— but I saw mommy kissing Santa!!” 

The men exchanged a look over their son’s head, and Leia stopped fiddling with her treats to look at her brother in horror. Anakin recovered first, breaking eye contact with raised eyebrows and trying to suppress the urge to laugh. 

“Mommy sure has a lot of boyfriends, doesn’t she?” he joked to Leia, leaving Obi-wan with a helpless expression on his face. Padmé leaned out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, and Obi-wan grimaced at her in response before turning to Luke. 

“Are you ready to learn an important secret?” he asked seriously, leaning in towards Luke as if it were a highly confidential matter. Anakin shot him a dirty look, and apparently today was _not_ the day they would ruin the magic of Santa Claus for their children, so Obi-wan would have to improvise. 

“You see…” he began, glancing uncertainly at Anakin, “If Santa Claus had to deliver all of the presents himself, it would take more than one night, wouldn’t it? It would take a long time. So what he does is.. He has helpers all across the world to help him deliver presents. And we have to dress up like him.” 

“Why?” asked Leia.

Obi-wan hesitated for a moment, “Well, um, it’s a tradition. The people who deliver mail have to wear a uniform, right?” The twins nodded. “And so do the people who deliver presents. So it wasn’t actually Santa Claus that you saw, Luke, it was just me, dressed up like Santa to help him.” 

Thankfully, the twins seemed to accept that, and Anakin nodded in approval, looking impressed at how Obi-wan managed to handle the situation. 

Padmé walked out of the kitchen, holding a mug in each hand and struggling to keep a straight face, having overheard the whole conversation. She handed Anakin his coffee—cream and two sugars— and kissed him on the lips before leaning down to kiss the top of Leia’s head. Then, she kissed Luke’s head as she handed the mug of black coffee to Obi-wan. She rested her hand on his cheek and planted a firm kiss upon his lips. Pulling back, she said with a wide grin, “So it sounds like the kids found out about your side job?”

Obi-wan laughed and responded, “Well, they had to find out eventually.” 

Padmé suggested that Luke finish looking through his stocking, and then declared that she was going to go finish the pancakes. Anakin deposited Leia on the couch next to her brother and got up to help. As the two of them left the room, they couldn’t help but smile as Obi-wan was immediately bombarded with questions from both twins about his important job as Santa’s helper.


End file.
